


Find Her

by TheTofuEatingCat



Series: Karma's a Bitch, literally [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I swear, WHOMST THE FUCK IS READY FOR ANGST, but it has a good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/pseuds/TheTofuEatingCat
Summary: Karma will find her.





	Find Her

**Author's Note:**

> READ  
> MY  
> OTHER  
> SHIT  
> FIRST

You laid splayed on the ground, fighting for your breath. Blood soaked the ground to your left side and you heard the sound of footsteps racing away. Your target was escaping, not that you could do much about it after being shot in the side. The perpetrator was in possession of Red Crystal and a .44 caliber revolver, surprising that the bullets were still manufactured in this day and age. 

Knowing better than trying to sit up, you simply went to put a hand to your earpiece radio. Instead, you only felt your fingers grazing the shell of your ear. It felt like a sack of bricks had been dumped directly in your stomach at the empty feeling. You must’ve lost it in the chase being so caught up in the pursuit that you didn’t realize that the earpiece had fallen out. 

Your heart thudded in your chest as you felt a fresh pang of pain wash over your midsection, causing an involuntary convulsion and groan. Were you going to bleed out?

A small bark interrupted your suffering when you looked up to see Karma trotting towards you while whining. No, you weren’t going to die, not while she was around.

“Karma…” You managed to choke out extending a hand to her which she sniffed before nosing at your bullet wound. You hissed in pain when she nudged it, causing her to recoil at the scent of blood with a loud whine. You took out your utility knife, cutting off the cuff of your sleeve bearing the Sergeant emblem and dipping it in your own blood before giving it to the dog. 

“Karma, girl, you need to get Connor.” You begged your companion, but Karma snorted in defiance and turned away from the blood-soaked rag. 

“Karma, fetch Connor.” You commanded with a harsh tone pushing the strip into her maw, the German Shepherd whined before rushing off with it out of the alleyway. 

You now laid alone on the cement, groaning as you peeled off your police shirt and pressing it to the wound. Sharp breaths escaped your lips as you did so, the pain wrenching at your side bringing tears to your eyes. You looked up to the sky, longing to see the stars that you knew coated the sky like freckles, like Connor’s freckles. 

Tears now flowed freely at the thought of him, you’d be lucky to live, you knew that. What would that do to him? To Karma? To Hank? He’d already lost his son, but now his niece, the only other family member that would deal with his shit?

A fresh wave of despair washed over you, clenching at your already weak heart. You didn’t want to think about it, how Uncle Hank would fall apart for a second time; that the last link that connected him to his job, his only reason to live severed off like an unwanted branch on a tree. 

The way Connor wouldn’t bounce back from two deaths, the two people who helped him transition with deviation. How he wouldn’t have anyone to confide in and nobody to explain what to do next. How two desks at the police station would remain empty before being filled by unfamiliar faces wearing familiar titles.

And god, Karma. Waiting at the front door, waiting for you to walk in but being disappointed every time. How she would whine and search for you until she herself dropped to the earth. 

You couldn’t go. 

You couldn’t die. 

Not now. 

So many depended on you. 

But, resting: that seemed nice at that moment.

 

Karma scratched at the door to the police station, waiting for a receptionist to open the door. 

“What in the world?” The dark haired woman curiously pushed the door open, letting Karma dash through with the receptionist yelling for the dog to come back. The German Shepherd merely ignored her as she raced up the stairs to the detective department where Karma let out a loud boof from around the fabric in her maw. 

Several investigators watched baffled as the canine approached Connor’s desk where he sat staring at his screen before looking at the dog in question. 

“Hello, Karma.” The Android spoke cheerfully as the dog approached, but the carefree attitude was replaced with confusion at not seeing the Sergeant with her, but instead, a very familiar scrap of fabric soaked in a liquid. 

Hank looked up from his own work to the now barking dog and Connor who wiped the substance on his fingers before sampling the substance in his mouth. 

“Ah, Jesus Connor! When the hell are you going to stop that-” Connor stood straight up, horror overtaking his features and his LED flickering a violent red. 

“Where is she?! Karma, where is she?!” The android’s voice cracked as he keened the question at the top of his bionic lungs. Hank stood up, yelling and asking what was going on. Said dog let out a loud bark and took off in a full sprint with the android hot on her heels. 

Hank moved around his desk to examine the item the dog brought in, the sleeve bore the Sergeant insignia, and was obviously soaked in blood. Dread coated the man’s veins as he quipped his earpiece and calling an ambulance. 

 

Karma was fast, running at a steady pace and leading the Android through the streets of Detroit to her injured master. Connor’s mind raced with thousands of outcomes to what was about to transpire, many of which ended in a deadly outcome. The dog he was following would occasionally glance over her shoulder, ensuring the detective was following through the maze of alleyways.

Connor came to a halt from rounding a corner, his thirium pump stopping for a few short seconds at the sight before him. You were laid on the ground with only your sports bra on and your police uniform shirt pressed to your side. A quick scan showed a decreasing blood pressure of 60 over 30, a heart rate of 53 bpm, and you were conscious. 

 

“Sergeant!” You strained your neck to see a face of stars.

“Connor.” Your voice came out like a croak, strained and tired. 

“Sergeant, I need you to stay awake.” Connor pleaded, grabbing ahold of the hand that wasn’t pressing the cloth to her bullet wound. His hand was smooth and warm, like a human’s. A smile graced your lips as he did so. 

“Connor… If I die-”

“NO! You are not going to die!” The android practically shouted at you, his hand gripping yours tighter and his LED flashing a vibrant red.

“Please, Connor.” You whispered, voice quivering. You gazed up despair was clouding his brown eyes, and you barely registered that he looked like he was going to cry. 

“Please. Take care of Karma and Hank.” The android glanced at the German Shepherd laying at her master’s feet with a sorrowful look in her eyes. 

“But, also, yourself. I love you too much… I love you too much to lose you too.” The sound of sirens in the distance barely registered in Connor’s mind as he soaked in your words.

You loved him.

_ You loved him. _

Tears he wasn’t expecting fell down his cheeks as the sounds of medics rushing out of an ambulance barely processed in his mind. It was only when your hand was taken from his that he realized the ambulance had arrived and was now readying for your transport. 

“Sergeant!” He called out, now snapped out of his trance, but was held back by two medical assistants. 

“You cannot go with her, she needs to be taken there  _ now. _ ” The medics hopped into the back of the ambulance before the vehicle sped off, sirens wailing in the night. 

Connor looked down to Karma, who was whimpering at his feet. The android bent down, petting at her head. He didn’t even want to make the calculations. 

‘Software instability’ flashed in his mind, but duly ignored it. For once, he didn’t want to know the probability of the life and death of a person. He didn’t want to know. The alert flashed again. Connor stood, whistling to Karma who followed dutily behind the android.

When the duo arrived at the hospital, Connor was greeted by Hank and the ER doctor. The doctor told him the news. He nearly shut down.

  
  
  


You awoke to a face of stars. The wonderment and pure joy shone in doe eyes as the most stunning smile you’d ever seen accompanied them. A breath of peace escaped your lips as you smiled back up at him, your hand in his. A reassuring squeeze eased you into another lulling sleep, but this time, it was him telling you,

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I will fix this fucking mess, don't worry!
> 
> Still lookin' for ideas and stuff!


End file.
